


The Life Cycle Of A Star

by cats_pajamies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Everyone dies in the end, I know nothing about astronomy but here we go, I'm telling a life story here, Inspired by Studio Ghibli, M/M, Slow Burn, Why cause the end of life is death, some subtle magic and mystery, this story isnt here to hurt you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_pajamies/pseuds/cats_pajamies
Summary: On the day Roman Knightly was born a star disappeared from the night sky. Logan Sanders greatest dream is to figure out what happened to that star.The two of them meet the summer before college and sparks fly, but before anything sparks, there has to be a little friction.





	The Life Cycle Of A Star

Roman was born there was laughter, joy, and love. It filled the entire hospital room that was already filled with people, but it didn’t feel cramped, instead, it felt comfortable as if all those people were acting as a weighted blanket, comforting and safe.

The date was October 5th, Roman Knightly was born and star HR 1346 disappeared from the night sky.

* * *

 

Roman’s childhood was painfully ordinary when he looked back on it. His entire childhood was spent living in a house that looked exactly the same as all the other houses on the street. There were block parties, and barbeques, and summer nights spent playing games he would eventually outgrow.   
It was idyllic.  
It was too small.

It wasn’t bad perse just unremarkable, and there was one thing Roman wanted to be more than anything else, remarkable. He wanted to see his name in bright lights, he wanted everyone to know who he was, he wanted to be a star.

The only reprieve he got from the mind-numbing perfectness of it all was his best friend, Patton. It still brings a smile to Roman’s face thinking of the lazily hot summer day they met. Honestly, by all accounts, they should have met long before then considering they lived on the same close-knit street, but one then lead to another and they were always just missing each other.

The day they finally crossed paths wasn’t especially remarkable, it was another summer day that was just warm enough to make you want to take a nap, but at the age of 5 Roman refused to sleep at all, so instead, he was playing at a nearby park. Coincidentally, this was also the same day that Roman decided to take his trusty toy sword out for a spin. He didn’t mean to hit that hard, nor did he think the other kid was going to be a little baby about it.

“Roman!” his mother screamed when she saw what he had done, before turning her attention to the other kid, “Hey sweetie are you ok?”

The other kid sniffled a few times, calming down from his previous screaming, before saying, “Yeah.”  
Mrs. Knightly nodded and then turned to her son scolding him and saying, “Roman how about we apologize and introduce ourselves?”

“But! He’s the one who was being a baby!” Roman protest kicking at the ground.

“Roman.” A jolt of worry went through Roman when his mom used that voice it usually meant he was due for a scolding.

“Oooook,” Roman whined before continuing, “I’m sorry for hitting you. My name’s Roman, what’s yours?”

“I’m Patton.” The kid mumbled looking a little afraid.

“Hi Patton, do you want to play?” Roman asked, not really meaning it, but knowing it would make his mom happy.

At that Patton’s eyes lit up. “Yeah! I love to play!”

Roman paused for a moment, not used to people wanting to play with him. “Ok, I’ll be the brave knight and you’ll be the damsel in distress, and then I’ll save you just like in all the fairytales!” he replied, Patton’s enthusiasm fueling his own.

Patton tilted his head to the side, his eyes widening. “Save me from what?”

Roman’s face erupted into a smile and he yelled, “THE DRAGON WITCH!!” jumping up onto a nearby bench and pointing his sword into the distance.

“Not the Dragon Witch!” Patton paused for a second, his confusion outweighing his enthusiasm. “What is a dragon witch?”

“She’s an evil witch who can become a dragon whenever she wants! She steals cookies and makes it rain when you want to go out and play,” Roman explained, trying to make his voice sound like his mom’s when she read the scary parts of the bedtime books.

Patton cried, “Not the cookies!” believing every word Roman said.

Roman jumped off the bench. “Yes, the cookies!”

Patton said, “She has to be stopped!” taking a step back.

“I will stop her!” Roman declared, twirling his sword dangerously close to his own smiling face.

“You’re so brave, Roman” Patton replied, his eyes full of awe.

Roman’s smile widened at the compliment. “That’s cause I’m a knight.”

“And I’m the damsel?”

“Yep!”

“So what do I do?”

“You get kidnapped, then I save you, then we get married and live happily ever after!”

“Ok! I like the part about getting married.” Patton’s eyes lit up as an idea came to him, “OH! We could have a bunch of puppies and kitties after we get married!”

Roman agreed, “Yeah! And we could do whatever we want because once you get married you’re a grown up and grown-ups can do anything,” nodding his head.

“YAY!” Patton yelled, and then they began to play, excited for what the future would bring.

That day they played for hours until their parents dragged them home, and the same thing happened the next day, and the next, and the next, until they were no longer playing knights and dragons, instead they were talking about their days and there for the future and all manner of things. And so that fateful summer day a friendship that would last a lifetime was formed.

**Author's Note:**

> Back on my bullshit baby, this should update every 2 weeks, if it doesn't yell at me.


End file.
